


...Yeah, it was great

by Sacirin



Series: How Phan came to be [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacirin/pseuds/Sacirin
Summary: January 30th 2018. Phil's 31st birthday might change Dan's mind, and he decides to go for it.Just a short fic from Dan's point of view of that cute moment.





	...Yeah, it was great

Life was turning Dan upside down. 2017 had been a fucking roller coaster, so many things going on in the world. But it had been also a good year for him after all. Now he was happier than ever with himself. The curly hair, the rebranding, the second tour announcement, the mental health video... He had honestly matured for the better, he may be cringing at his early videos, but at least he was happy with who he was right now. Not to forget Phil.

Phil. Phil was a whole universe, his universe. Nine years of close friendship and he was still amazed by the things he does. Dan had also realized how his relationship with Phil had evolved for the best in this past year. They were acting more open on camera, authentic, close to each other, comfortable in general.

Maybe his decision to be himself and defend his identity had actually inspired their fans to be more supportive and respectful. Sometimes he even fantasized that if they actually said Phan was real, there wouldn't be a nuclear war and a full collapse of the Internet, YouTube, Tumblr, and the universe itself.

For the most part, he could say that he was happy with his life. He may be doing a video about that in the future, actually. But, even though, Dan liked to make resolutions each new year, to fulfil more little dreams. If it was possible. And maybe, he knew exactly what he wanted.

Both Dan and Phil had matured and learned about the world further away from their noses, as much as about the deepest corners of their souls. Dan had had a crush on Phil at the beginning, but it had never completely died down, and now it was blooming again. He couldn't help it to look at Phil with adoration written on his eyes, smile around him, just feel right in general, feeling his heart slowly burning in his chest. Almost anything Phil did, made him happy down deep.

And in the end they were both adults. It wouldn't kill to try.

 

Phil was turning 31. Dan was proud of him. In so many ways. All the emotions he had been trying to blur out seemend to have congregated in his brain at the same time. The day had been actually good. Great. Really great. ...Yeah, it was great. Hamilton was great. And it was completely normal for friends to reassuringly squeeze each other's hands in the darkness of the theatre to get over the nerves of expectation and social interactions. And keep their fingers laced during the three hours of the play.

A musical like Hamilton was physically and emotionally draining. They arrived at their flat late at night and tired as fuck, so ready to flop down on bed and process it, because Phil had to go to his parents' the next day, and they'd better get some sleep. But a surge of warm feelings was rushing through Dan, drowning him in a strange way, as if he was running out of time, as if his heart knew he had to do something now, before it was too late.

They had just hung their coats at the entrance, and were setting the stuff down at the lounge table, with a single warm light turned on in a dimmed corner. Dan looked candidly back at Phil. And he would be a huge liar if he said he didn't fall in love all over again. The older man was standing there, probably saying something, confident and content, in his cozy black jumper. He brushed his hair in a careless quiff and he was wearing his classy black glasses. He did that a lot more lately, and if Dan was being honest he looked sexy. Even sleep deprived and exhausted to his bones, he still smiled placidly. To Dan, he was the greatest human alive, and he wanted him to know how important he was. To him. He was going to be honest with Phil, and himself. Fuck the consecuences, Dan is a man in love.

After some moments of smiley eye contact, Dan's face portraying love and admiration in its purest expresion, the younger man stepped up to him. Phil glanced up at him questioningly. Dan just got even closer. He put his hands on both sides of his face, tender and caring. And, with no hesitation, but giving Phil time and space to push him away, Dan leaned in and pressed his lips to Phil's. He held there for long, warm, soft, altruistic, absolutely perfect, seconds. He pulled away eventually, keeping the eye contact, and said in the most honest tone “You deserve the world, Phil.”

He wasn't certain about what he expected, maybe rejection, awkwardness. He was ready to pretend it hadn't happened at all and move on.

But none of that happened. Phil actually looked happy, smiling wide. He put his arms around Dan's neck and leaned forward to close the distance between their lips again. Dan felt just as blessed out. Phil kissed him again, and again, a little more insistent, like he had been waiting to kiss him for too long. Dan relished every instant, every feeling, all of Phil. It was a bit unexpected, but not unwanted, actually making him blush like a crushing teenager.

When Phil finally pulled apart, Dan following helplessly, they pressed their foreheads together, their noses touching. Phil was smiling like a kid on Christmas. That reassured Dan, and filled him with inmense happiness and fondness.

“Thank you so much, Dan.” he said right before throwing himself in Dan's arms, holding him tight, pressing his chin in the crook of his shoulder. Dan reciprocated a little nervously. Phil suddenly tightened his grip even more and said with heavy voice “I love you, Dan.”

That drove Dan on the brink of tears too, holding onto him like a lifeline. Those might be strong words to say, but Dan hadn't been surer about any decision in his life.

“I love you too, Phil.”


End file.
